


Immeasurable Loss

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Fire and WaterThe events immediately following Fire and Water





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Immeasurable Loss

##  Immeasurable Loss

##### Written by Arren   
Comments? Write to us at [awingate@earthlink.net](mailto:awingate@earthlink.net)

  * SPOILERS: Fire and Water 
  * The events immediately following Fire and Water 
  * PG-13 [A] [D] 



* * *

SGC- Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Jack O'Neill rested his hands on the conference room table, fingers splayed. His outer calm belied the internal flip-flops that his stomach was currently performing. He looked quickly around the table at his team. Carter and Teal'c sat stonily silent, hands in their laps. 

"Did you hear my question, Colonel?" General Hammond spoke slowly, as if addressing a backward child.

Jack jumped and turned to the general. "Uh, no sir, I'm sorry." He clasped his hands together. "What was the question?"

The general sighed sympathetically. "Jack, I know you're anxious to get to the infirmary. Why don't we postpone this until tomorrow? We can..."

Jack was instantly out of his seat and half way to the door when he stopped and turned back. "Thank you, sir." He smiled and half-saluted.

Carter blinked, starting from her chair. "Uh, sir. The uh, colonel is just anxious to know..."

"I know, Captain. You and Teal'c are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Sam rose smoothly and saluted. 

Teal'c silently followed her from the room.

***

Jack O'Neill entered the infirmary, banged through the swinging doors and narrowly missed a nurse carrying a tray of metal instruments. Scanning the room, he spotted Janet Fraiser coming out of a curtained-off area and made a beeline for her.

"Where's Daniel?"

"And good morning to you too, Colonel." Janet smiled. "He's right here." She turned back to the curtain she had just closed, pulling it aside for the colonel to see.

Daniel, still in his wet fatigue pants and brown tee shirt, lay facing the wall on a rolling gurney. His arms were wrapped tightly around his chest and he was apparently dead to the world. Jack moved to the far side of the gurney to see Daniel's face. He looked okay, a little paler than usual, but otherwise okay.

"What's wrong with him?"

Doctor Fraiser took O'Neill's arm and gently pulled him away from the bed. "Nothing's wrong. We're just waiting for the MRI films. If they look okay, he's free to go." Seeing the puzzled look on the colonel's face, she added, "He's exhausted, Colonel. Completely and utterly. Otherwise, I can't find anything wrong with him."

The relief was evident in Jack's entire body. The tension melted away and the drawn face relaxed into a grin. Carter and Teal'c entered the infirmary and made their way over to the two.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Shhh, Daniel's sleeping..." Jack pulled back the curtain for them to see, "and we're just waiting for his MRE's, then we can take him out of here." Carter and Teal'c leaned, in unison, to see Daniel over Jack's shoulder.

"Ah." Sam lifted her chin and smiled. Glancing at Janet, she silently mouthed, "MRI?" Janet nodded.

A technician in blue surgical scrubs approached carrying a large film. Taking it from him, Janet thanked him and made her way over to the lighted viewer on the wall. The others followed.

"Well, it looks good..." She continued to scan the entire set. "No sign of a Goa'uld, or any other parasite." She flipped off the viewer. "Looks perfectly normal."

Smiles were circulated.

"But." Janet interjected.

"There's a but?" Jack's smile faded.

"Yes. His EEG was abnormal for him-- there was a higher level of electrical activity than Daniel's baseline. I don't think it's dangerous; it's probably a result of that memory enhancement device the alien used on him, but I want to watch him closely for a few days."

"And? So? Therefore?" Jack was becoming agitated again.

Janet looked at him indulgently. "And so therefore...he's confined to base until further notice. I've already arranged a VIP room for him so he can have privacy. He's probably going to sleep most of the time anyway. Tomorrow morning, I want him back here for a repeat EEG. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Carter answered for the group. Jack was already heading for the curtain.

"Okay, you can go ahead and take him. Oh, and the room is..." she pulled a scrap of paper out of her lab coat pocked, "C-124."

"Okay, thanks, Janet." Carter followed the Colonel.

Jack was standing at Daniel's bedside, looking down on him. Just twelve hours ago, he had been convinced that they would never again see him. The memorial service and the cleaning out of his apartment had sealed the fact that Daniel was not coming back. And yet, here he was. A bit soggy, ragged and obviously a little the worse for wear, but here among them nevertheless. They would take him any way they could get him. 

Just twelve hours ago Jack had decided to take his retirement and no longer associate with the Stargate program. A program that would never be the same without Daniel. It had become impossible for Jack to see himself continuing. His heart was broken, both for his personal loss, and for the loss of so valuable a member of the program. Jack had meant every word he said at the memorial service, and more. 

Jack laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder and shook it. Jack hated to wake him, but knew that Daniel would not be comfortable here, in wet clothes. He would be better off after a hot shower, dry clothes, a little food, and then a big, soft bed. 

"Daniel? C'mon buddy, I need you to wake up now. Time to go."

Daniel stirred, his eyes fluttering open, then searching. He found the blur that hung over him.

"Jack?"

"Yep. C'mon. We're getting you out of here."

"I can go?" Daniel said as he struggled to sit up. Jack put a hand under his arm and helped him.

"Yup, Fraiser says you're clean." He looked Daniel over. "Well, anyway...C'mon, lets go."

Jack kept a hand on him while Daniel lowered himself off the gurney to the floor. Jack glanced down at Daniel's untied bootlaces.

"Wait a minute here," he said as he stooped down and started tying. "Can't have you walking around like this, you'll kill yourself." Jack stiffened, gulped, and said no more.

"Are you feeling okay, Daniel?" Carter placed a steadying hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Not too bad. Just tired...and a headache...and wet...and I think I smell..."

Jack stood back up. "We're gonna take care of that right now. Off to the showers."

***

Outside the men's locker room, Carter stopped and released her hold on Daniel's arm. "I think I'll get off here. I'll be in my lab if you guys need anything."

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel favored her with a smile.

On an impulse, Sam hugged Daniel fiercely. "I'm glad you're back Daniel." She then spun around and headed toward the elevators.

"Okay, Danny Boy, let's hit it." Jack steered him into the locker room. Teal'c followed, hands clasped behind his back.

"Jack, I think I can handle this myself. Thanks for the escort, but I'll take it from here."

Jack looked hurt. He turned to Teal'c, who was looking at the ceiling as if it were new.

"Well, if you think so..." Jack took a seat on a bench. "We'll just stay out here until you're finished in case you need anything. Then we'll show you the room they assigned you to."

Daniel was sitting on the opposite bench, taking off his boots and socks. "What room?"

"Fraiser says you can't leave the base for a couple of days, so they assigned you a VIP room."

"Why can't I leave?"

"I dunno, something about your EEG, wants to be sure it's normal tomorrow. Ya know, Daniel, that...walking seaweed thingy did something to your brain. How do we know it was just temporary? I think she's right this time."

"I concur, Daniel Jackson. It is wise to take caution."

Daniel wrapped a towel around his waist and padded toward the showers. "I'll be good, Teal'c. I don't have the energy to argue."

Jack and Teal'c sat on the bench in silence, listening to the running water, watching the steam billow out into the locker room. "He'll be okay."

"I am certain of it, O'Neill."

***

After a stop in the commissary, where Daniel had almost fallen asleep in his soup, Jack guided Daniel around the corner to VIP room C-124. Teal'c had taken his leave earlier, saying he wanted to start his kel-no-reem early since he had missed the last two days.

Daniel was fading fast. The burst of energy brought on by the hot shower was dissipating, and a heavy black fog pushed down on him until he felt he could not stand up much longer. 

The VIP room was exactly like all the others on base. Decorated in military chic, with the prevalent gray and blue color scheme. Daniel trudged over to the bed and sat on the edge. Closing his eyes, he thought just sitting still was bliss; the light hurt, his head hurt, hell, even his hair hurt. 'I'll just sit here and not have to move again...,' he thought as he drifted.

Jack regarded his friend for a moment, expecting him to lie down, or do something. Daniel just sat, eyes closed, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Okay Daniel, that's not far enough. In order to lie down, you actually have to...you know...lie down." He moved around the bed, took the covers and pulled them down to the foot of the bed. The part Daniel sat on stayed put. He then came back around the bed and squatted in front of Daniel. "Daniel." He touched Daniel's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. "Daniel, you need to get undressed..." Daniel nodded imperceptibly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. 

Jack reached down and started untying Daniel's boots. While he worked, he glanced up at Daniel's face. Still nothing. 'Aw jeez, Daniel. Okay, maybe you can just sleep in your clothes...' Deciding against that, Jack winced and reached up to unbuckle Daniel's belt, and then unfastened the pants. 

"Ya know, I don't do this for just anyone." Jack grinned and looked to Daniel for a reaction. There was none. "All right Daniel, lets move it." He pushed Daniel down on to the bed by his shoulders, then grasped his feet and swung them up onto the bed.

"Jack?" Daniel still didn't open his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What day is it?"

Jack worked at getting Daniel's pants to come off without any help from the occupant. "Um, it's Thursday. Help me a little bit here, will ya Daniel?"

Daniel lifted his hips slightly, then sank back down. "How long was I in that place?"

"A little less than three days." Jack folded Daniel's pants and laid them on the end of the bed. He then pulled the covers up over Daniel, leaving him in his boxers and black tee shirt.

"I would've stayed longer if I could've helped. I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear." A deep sadness edged his voice.

"I know, Daniel. You did the best you could for him. Maybe someone will do the same for you and Sha're some day."

Daniel nodded and then succumbed to the sleep that he so desperately needed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, watching him for a moment. Slowly, Daniel's fingers relaxed, the furrows between his brows smoothed, his breathing slowed. 

Behind him, Jack heard someone open the door quietly and come in. Twisting around, he saw Carter coming towards him. 

Sam gazed at Daniel's exhausted features for a moment. "Sir, General Hammond would like to see us as soon as you can get away."

"I can come now." Jack rose from the bed and straightened the covers. Dimming the lights, they both left silently.

*** 

General Hammond worked at his desk. Reading, signing, shuffling. He wondered if, in the cosmic scheme of things, he ever really accomplished anything. Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter presented themselves at his desk with salutes.

"Have a seat, Colonel, Captain."

"Thank you, sir", Jack said.

"How is Doctor Jackson doing?"

"He's sleeping in the VIP suite, sir. Doctor Fraiser said things look okay except his EEG is a little wacky. She's going to check it again tomorrow."

"I see. The reason I called you here is the matter of Doctor Jackson's personal property."

"Oh damn! I forgot all about it. His apartment! Uh, begging your pardon, sir." Jack settled back into the chair.

"Exactly. I have the paper work right here. Obviously I'm not going to put it through, but we need to try to rectify this."

"Yes, sir. We'll get on it right away." Sam looked at Jack for confirmation. He nodded.

"I'll leave it to you then. By the way, you may consider SG-1 on stand down for one week. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Sam and Jack rose and left the room. 

In the corridor, they stopped and turned to each other. Keeping his voice low, Jack said, "We've got to see if we can get his apartment back. If we can't, we'll have to find him another one."

"I feel so bad about this."

"We had to do it, Carter. No choice."

"Yeah, but now Daniel doesn't have a place to live, and all his stuff is in boxes."

"Okay, we can fix this." Jack started walking down the hall, worrying his bottom lip. "You and Teal'c go see his landlord. I figure you can beg and plead, then if that doesn't work, Teal'c can intimidate." 

"Yes, sir." Sam grinned.

"Then, if it's a no-go, you call me here. We'll start looking for another place. I'm gonna start rounding up some off-duty troops to help us. We don't have a lot of time. I don't want Daniel to know about this."

"Don't you think he'll notice if we move him into a new apartment?"

Jack frowned and thought for a minute. "We'll tell him Nem sucked his memory, and he just doesn't remember moving himself a few weeks ago."

"Good plan, sir," Sam grinned.

"Okay, so it's flawed. Still, I at least want to get him a place and get him his stuff before Fraiser releases him from the base."

"Yes, sir. We'll do it."

"Okay, get to it, Captain. You'll find Teal'c in his quarters. Report back as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Sam spun on her heel and headed for the nearest elevator.

***

Jack returned to Daniel's room. Okay, it was silly, he knew Daniel was okay. It was just having him dead, and now alive, his mind was having a difficult time wrapping itself around the idea. Just one more look. 

Jack entered the darkened room, quietly closing the door behind him. He waited a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then made his way over towards the bed. He could hear a soft snuffling and a rustle of blankets. Daniel was turning, the crisp white sheets crackling softly. Daniel lay on his left side, his left hand resting on his pillow, fingers curled and lightly resting on his own hair and forehead. With his brow creased, Daniel looked for all the world like he was concentrating very hard on something. Jack smiled. Okay, no nightmares yet. 'Let's keep it that way, Danny.'

Jack watched for another minute, then turned and left. Striding purposefully toward his own office, he had a thought and did an about-face mid-corridor.

On the 18th floor he arrived at the Duty Office, knocked once and walked in. "Good morning, Bob."

Corporal Bob Jacobs started and looked up. Standing quickly, he pulled several stacks of papers off the desk and sloshed his coffee. "Oh hi, Colonel O'Neill. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor, Bob."

"Anything, sir." 

"Well, this is sort of un-official." O'Neill noted the puzzled look on Jacobs' face, "It's about Daniel Jackson."

"Oh! I heard you found him, sir. Good work. We were all concerned. Anything we can do, sir, just name it."

"Thanks. Well, we, uh, sorta had to move all of Daniel's stuff out of his apartment when he...uh, died...and, well, now that he's back, I'd really like to get it back the way it was before he goes home. I need some manpower."

"Not a problem, sir. I can have ten volunteers within the hour."

"That's great, Bob, I really appreciate it."

"Sir, there's not a man in this command who wouldn't want to help out Doctor Jackson. He's a good man, sir. You just call me when the project is a go and we'll be there."

"I knew I could count on you, Jacobs. I'll call you as soon as the arrangements are made. Thanks."

"Yes, sir."

Jack left the duty office and headed to his own seldom-used office. He sat behind his gray metal desk and put his feet up. Reaching for the phone, he dialed the base operator. After a moment, a male voice answered, "Communications."

"Airman, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, I need to speak to the office that administers the storage facility at the Air Base."

"Yes, sir, one moment." The line began ringing immediately.

After a moment, a gruff voice answered, "Airbase storage, Sergeant Riley. What can I do you for?" Jack envisioned a middle-aged, hard ass career Sergeant, chomping on the butt of a cigar.

"Sergeant, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill at Cheyenne Mountain. We transferred a shipment of boxed materials and furniture to you for temporary storage yesterday..."

"Yes, sir." Jack heard papers rustling. "Lot 1264A, apartment contents of one Doctor D. Jackson."

"Yeah, that's it. Well, we kinda need that back."

"Sorry, sir, no can do."

"What? Why not?"

"According to my paperwork, we still have the furniture, but all of the boxes were shipped out to Nellis this morning."

"Nellis? Are you sure?" Jack could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Yes, sir."

"By whose order?" Jack tried not to shout.

"Uh, that would be a Colonel H. Mayborne, sir."

Jack dropped the phone and with both hands, scrubbed through his short, getting-grayer-by-the-minute hair. He heard a voice coming from the vicinity of his lap and quickly grabbed the phone. 

"Sorry, Sergeant, I dropped the phone."

"As I was saying, sir. A special transport was sent to pick up the stuff this morning at 0600. I wasn't even here. Security let them in. They had all the right paperwork."

"Okay, Sergeant. I'll still need the furniture back. I'll call back with the particulars."

"Not a problem, sir."

Jack thanked him and slammed down the phone. It immediately rang, causing Jack to jump. Heaving a sigh, he picked it up, "O'Neill."

"Communications, sir. I have an outside call for you from Captain Carter."

"Put her through, please."

"Colonel?" Carter's voice sounded far away.

"Yes, Captain. Where are you?"

"Teal'c and I are at Daniel's apartment building. We just talked to the landlord."

"And?" Jack said impatiently.

"Well, sir, he rented the apartment this morning."

Jack let out the breath he was holding, "Damn!"

"That's what I said, sir."

"Did you beg?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you have Teal'c do that hulking thing?"

"Yes, sir. No go. The papers are signed and the new occupant moves in tomorrow. He said his hands were tied."

"All right, Captain, you and Teal'c come back here. We need to re-group."

"Yes, sir."

"Grab a newspaper on the way back, will ya?"

"Yes, sir. On our way." The line went dead. 

Jack held the phone for another moment. 'Now what?' This was turning out to be a fiasco. Poor Daniel, went through all that with that seaweed guy, and now comes home to find out he's homeless. Jack hung up the phone and stood. He turned in a circle, deciding what direction to go in next.

He left his office and headed for General Hammond's office. Hammond was on the phone when he got there, but he motioned for Jack to sit down. Jack sat and fidgeted until the General hung up.

"What's up, Jack?"

"Well, sir, I just found out that Daniel's stuff has been...kidnapped."

"What? By whom?"

"Harry Mayborne, sir."

"What the hell?" The general reached for his phone and punched a button. "Get me Colonel Harry Mayborne at Nellis." General Hammond rocked back in his chair and waited. "What's this all about, Jack?"

"I dunno, sir. The guy at the storage place said Mayborne sent a special transport to pick up all the boxes early this morning."

"He probably thinks he can find some secrets or something. Were Doctor Jackson's journals in those boxes?"

"Yes, sir."

The general gripped the phone tighter and spoke into it. "You do that, Sergeant, and tell him to make it on the double." The General hung up the phone. "Mayborne's off base. They've paged him and are waiting for him to call in."

"Okay, with your permission, sir, I'm going to start looking for a new apartment. Carter just called and said the other one is already rented."

"Very well, Colonel, I'll call you when I know something."

"Thank you, sir."

***

Jack returned to his office and sat. Realizing that he wasn't accomplishing anything there, he got up and headed for Daniel's room. Quietly entering the VIP suite, he stood at the door to adjust to the darkness for a moment before moving toward the bed. Once he got close enough to see the bed, what he saw was an empty bed. The covers were in disarray, the bedspread thrown back, but the bed was decidedly empty.

Just then, Jack heard a sound behind him, and turned as the door to the bathroom opened. Out stepped a very disheveled Daniel in his t-shirt and boxers. He stepped aside so that Daniel wouldn't plow into him in his blind, headlong lurch for the bed.

"Whoa, Daniel, you okay?"

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel's eyes were tightly shut, his arms outstretched, reaching for the safety of his bed.

"I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just had to...you know." Daniel climbed in and Jack helped him pull the covers back up.

"Nice bedhead."

"Yeah, thanks."

Jack looked closer. Daniel was pale, his eyes squeezed shut and he looked like he was in pain. "Daniel, what's wrong? You look like shit."

"Just a headache...and a little nausea...it's nothing."

Jack turned back toward the bathroom, then again to Daniel. "Did you just...?" Jack put two and two together. "You're sick, Daniel."

"It's just a really bad headache, that's all."

"I'll go get Fraiser. Maybe she can give you something."

Daniel huddled up under the covers, turned away from Jack and pulled a pillow over his head. "Whatever."

Jack reluctantly left Daniel and made his way quickly to the infirmary. He could have just picked up the phone, but he didn't want Daniel to hear the worry in his voice. 

The infirmary was busy. He counted six nurses, various technicians and two other doctors besides Fraiser, all working in the main infirmary and the curtained off areas. He grabbed Fraiser as she walked hurriedly past. "Doc, can you come look at Daniel? I think he's sick."

Janet Fraiser stopped, seeing the worry creasing O'Neill's face. "What's he doing?"

"Well, I just went to check on him and he was in the bathroom throwing up, and he has a real bad headache. He can barely open his eyes."

"Okay, give me five minutes. I have to finish what I'm doing, then I'll grab a few things and meet you there."

***

Jack returned to Daniel's room and sat on the edge of the bed watching Daniel sleep. Daniel was turned away from him, but he could see him breathe, and that was comforting. A few minutes later, Janet came in pushing a machine on wheels with a tray balanced on top.

Jack stood up and went over to help her maneuver the small machine and tray beside the bed. She wisely did not turn on the overhead light, but looked around for a smaller light. Spotting a small reading lamp on a nearby table, she flicked it on, then went over to examine Daniel.

Jack stood behind her, looking over her shoulder, "What are you gonna do?" he whispered.

"I'm going to take a portable EEG, then if everything's okay, I'll give him something for pain and nausea." She turned and looked Jack in the eye. "I really don't think there's anything to worry about, but I just want to be careful. We don't really know what we're dealing with as far as the after effects of that machine."

Daniel was curled on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest. Janet placed a hand on his forehead and brushed the long hair out of the way. He felt warm, but not hot. "Daniel?"

Daniel shifted slightly. "Hmmmm?"

"Daniel, it's Janet. Can you turn over for me? I want to take another EEG. It'll just take a minute."

Daniel's eyes opened a slit and looked up at her. Without a word, he rolled over on his back, squeezing his eyes shut against the dim light.

"Are you still nauseated?"

"A little."

"Okay, I'm just going to put a few little electrodes on your head." She carefully stuck the tiny electrodes at different places on Daniel's head, then switched on the machine. While it's needles jumped, she placed her hands on Daniel's neck to check for distention. Then she lifted one eyelid checking the pupil reaction. "Daniel, can you describe your headache for me? Is it all over, or just in one place?"

Daniel swallowed and licked his lips. "It's mostly on the left. Earlier I could see little lights shooting."

"Okay, just relax, I'll be done in a minute."

In another minute, Janet flicked the off switch on the machine and removed the electrodes from Daniel's head. After glancing at the strip of readings from the EEG, she reached for a syringe and an alcohol wipe on the tray she had brought with her. "Daniel, I'm going to give you a shot in the muscle in your hip. It'll help with both the pain and the nausea. Can you roll over a little bit?"

Daniel made an effort to roll away from her, but with nothing to hold to, he was too weak to go far. Jack moved around to the other side of the bed. He sat on the bed and placed his hands on Daniel's shoulder and hip and helped him roll up on his side. 

Janet lowered his boxers a little and injected the mixture of drugs deep into his hip muscle. "There, that'll start working in just a few minutes." Daniel stayed over on his side, and Jack adjusted the covers over him. He then stood and went to help Janet move the machine.

Outside the door, he closed it quietly behind them. "Well, what is it?"

"The EEG is not worse, about the same as the last one. I think he has a migraine. Probably brought on by the electrical changes that were going on in his brain as a result of that memory machine. I don't think he could tolerate being moved to the infirmary right now, and I don't think it's necessary. He just needs darkness and quiet, and lots of sleep. He'll get that a lot better here than he would in the infirmary right now. You saw how busy we are."

Jack nodded. "I'll check in on him. So will Sam and Teal'c."

Janet nodded. "I'll come by as often as I can too." She laid a reassuring hand on Jack's arm. "He'll be fine, colonel. If I didn't think so, I'd have him in the infirmary in a New York minute."

"I know. I appreciate it, Doc."

Janet patted his arm, smiled and pushed her machine off down the hallway, back towards the infirmary.

Jack returned to the room and stood over Daniel's bed for a few minutes, watching the rise and fall of Daniel's chest. He was sleeping heavily, and no longer seemed to be in pain. Jack walked over, switched off the reading lamp and quietly left.

***

As Jack was headed back toward his office, he saw Carter and Teal'c coming toward him down the hallway.

When they met, she and Teal'c turned and walked along with O'Neill. Sam seemed a little bit breathless. "Sir, I have some good news."

Jack looked at her and said, "I could use some about now."

"As Teal'c and I were leaving Daniel's building, the landlord came running out and stopped us. He told us he had another apartment that he hadn't mentioned because it's not ready for occupancy. It's on the top floor and it needs a complete cleaning and paint job, but he said Daniel can have it for the same rent he paid for the other one."

"Did you see it?"

"Yes, sir. It'll be real nice when it's painted. It's a little larger, and it has a balcony. The only catch is, he can't get painters in there before next week."

Jack stopped in the middle of the corridor. "I think I may have a solution for that. C'mon."

The three members of SG-1 descended on the Duty Office and surrounded Bob Jacobs' desk. "Well, sir, like I said, we'll do anything we can to help out Doctor Jackson. If you can get the clearances from General Hammond, I can get you a work crew, and we can probably even scare up a bit of paint," he added with a big grin.

"You'll have your clearances this afternoon, Sergeant. How 'bout if we plan it for tomorrow at 0900?"

"We'll be there, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant. I can't tell you what this means..."

Bob Jacobs held up a hand, "Say no more, sir. There are more than a few airmen on this base who owe SG-1 and Doctor Jackson their lives. We're just glad we can finally do a little something to help even the score." 

"Thanks again, Sergeant."

Teal'c bowed to the sergeant, and Carter smiled as they all turned to leave.

Outside the door, O'Neill huddled with his team. "Okay, one of you needs to go sit with Daniel while I..."

Sam interrupted. "What's wrong with Daniel, sir?"

"I just had Fraiser go look at him. He's got a migraine headache and he was throwing up. She gave him some stuff, but I think we should keep an eye on him in case he needs something. I'm not sure he can get up by himself right now."

"I'll go, sir," Sam said without hesitating.

"As will I." Teal'c's implacable countenance left no room for argument.

Jack smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to General Hammond and get permission for all these guys to leave base tomorrow." They turned and began to walk down the hall. "And I haven't told you guys the best part. Daniel's stuff is no longer at the storage facility on the airbase. It seems Harry Mayborne had it picked up and it's winging it's way to Nellis as we speak."

Sam stopped, "What? What the..."

Jack put a hand on her arm. "I know, I know. The General's working on it. Don't worry, we'll get it back if I have to go hang Harry up by his..., well, we'll get it back."

***

"It WHAT!?!" General's Hammond's face was an alarming shade of red as Jack walked into his office and took a seat. Hammond listened to the voice on the other end for a moment, then, moderating his voice, he enunciated very clearly, "Colonel Mayborne, I want you on the phone to Washington this minute, track it down and find out just where the hell it is! I'll expect a phone call back from you within the hour with a report." He hung up the phone none-too-gently and dropped his head into his hands.

Jack cleared his throat quietly. "Uh, sir? Was that about Daniel's stuff?"

The General nodded his head silently without looking up.

"Uh, sir, are you all right?"

The general looked up and heaved a huge sigh. "Jack, sometimes the workings of this man's Air Force is beyond the ken of a reasonable man."

"What happened, sir?"

"You know that transport that Mayborne commissioned to pick up Doctor Jackson's belongings?" Jack nodded carefully, not fully wanting to hear what came next. "Well, it seems that on its way back to Nellis, it was diverted by order of the State Department."

"Diverted, sir?"

Again, the general nodded wordlessly.

Jack shifted uneasily in his chair, "Uh, sir, what would the State Department want with Daniel's stuff?" 

"I don't think the State Department even knows what was on that plane. It was the only one in the vicinity, and they needed it for something." Hammond rubbed one hand over his bald head. Under his breath he said, "probably some Senator's daughter needed a ride to college."

The general looked up at Jack and noted the worried expression. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll track it down. You just worry about getting the apartment."

"Oh, that's arranged, sir. Sam and Teal'c got the landlord to agree to another apartment because the old one was already taken. That's why I'm here."

"What can I do?"

"Well, sir, the new apartment isn't ready, so I need a few guys to help us. We need to paint and move furniture. I've got the volunteers, they just need your okay to leave base tomorrow at 0900."

Hammond nodded. "Okay, Colonel, just be sure none of them are essential personnel and that their jobs are covered."

"Sergeant Jacobs is handling all that, sir. I'll have him fax you a list of names."

Hammond smiled. "That'll be fine. We'll get this done if it takes every man on base. How is Doctor Jackson doing?"

"Still sleeping, sir. Doc Fraiser had to give him something though. He got kind of sick, but she thinks he'll be okay."

"Good." The general paused, then added, "I hope that young man realizes how many people around here care about him."

"If he doesn't now, he will after this." Jack returned the general's smile, then rose and left the office.

***

There was nothing else to do. Jack stood in the hall, at a loss. He'd been running all over this base, and now it was out of his hands. The plane would either be found, or not, and not by any efforts that he could contribute. The apartment was arranged, the work force was arranged. He snapped his fingers and headed off toward the Duty office to tell Jacobs to fax that list. 

That done, he wandered back toward Daniel's room. He knew he was as useless there as anywhere, but at least he could be available for his team. 'God it's been a long three days.' He hadn't slept more than two hours at a time since they had first returned from P3X252.

Entering the darkened room, he first listened. Since he couldn't see yet, he stood at the door and listened for sounds. He heard a soft murmuring voice coming from the direction of the bed. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he walked closer toward the source of the voice. 

On the bed, he saw Carter sitting beside Daniel, stroking his forehead and whispering. Jack made his way around to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. With Daniel between them, he watched Carter. She glanced up at him, then continued her ministrations.

Daniel lay on his back, one hand holding Carter's in a loose grip. His face was relaxing even as Jack watched, a fine a sheen of sweat making it shine in the dim light. She continued to stroke his forehead and his hair, whispering softly to him. After a minute, she lightened her touch, then finally stopped the stroking altogether. She sat back and continued to hold Daniel's hand.

Jack leaned closer and whispered, "What'd I miss?"

In a soft whisper, Sam replied, "Just one hum-dinger of a nightmare." Sam cocked her head toward the other side of the room, and they both stood up. Sam uncurled Daniel's fingers from her hand and pulled the covers up over his chest. 

Meeting near the door so as not to disturb Daniel, they kept their voices low. Jack glanced back at Daniel, then studied Carter's face. She was sweating too, and her face was flushed. He reached out and touched her cheek lightly. "You okay?"

She gave him a trembling smile. "Yeah. It was just kinda...bad, you know."

"Yeah." Jack gave her a minute. "Where's Teal'c?"

"I made him go. I told him we'd probably need to stay here in shifts and I convinced him Daniel would need him more later, when he needs to get up. He went to start his kel-nor-eem."

"Good. Well, I'll sit with him for awhile if you need to go."

Sam looked over at Daniel. "I really don't want to leave yet."

Jack smiled. "I understand." He sat in one of the upholstered chairs near the small table, and Sam sat opposite him. "Did Daniel say anything? Was he still hurting?"

Sam shook her head. "He never really woke up." Jack watched her try to fight the tears that wanted to come.

"You okay, Carter?" he said gently.

"It's...it's just so hard to see him like this. I mean, it's better, you know, than him not being here at all. Better than us thinking he's...dead. It's just, he seems so sick and vulnerable." At a loss for words, she finally added, "I just hate what that thing did to him." She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"You know what Daniel told me earlier?" Sam looked at him inquiringly. "He said he would have stayed longer if he could have told Nem more. He really wanted to help. He really wanted to give Nem some kind of relief, something that he could hold on to."

Sam nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That's just the way Daniel is."

"Yeah, and I think he really had empathy for the guy. At least now Nem knows what happened to his wife. Daniel's still waiting." Jack looked over at Daniel for a moment, then turned back to Sam. "Don't feel sorry for Daniel, Sam. He's a guy that needs to be needed. He'll always do whatever he can at whatever the cost." He sighed. "And you and I and Teal'c will always be here to help put him back together again."

Sam smiled broadly, her watery blue eyes shining in the lamplight. Jack returned her smile, and they both settled in for the long haul.

***

Teal'c arrived at Daniel's room to find his teammates, all of them, sleeping in various locations and positions. On entering the room, he found Colonel O'Neill slumped in a chair near the door, feet on the table, chin on chest, snoring softly. A few steps further into the room, he saw Captain Carter, curled up on one corner of the bed in which Daniel Jackson also lay. She was lying with her head at the foot of the bed, curled into a ball, with a light blanket covering her.

Moving to the head of the bed, Teal'c bent over to peer at Daniel Jackson. He too was curled into a ball, buried deep within several pillows and covered with layers of blankets, at least one of which was not original to the bed. His breathing was deep, quiet, and he appeared to be resting well. Looking at his other two teammates first, Teal'c then reached out a hand to Daniel Jackson's head. There was no unusual warmth. He had seen his friends do this before and it seemed to have a comforting affect.

Teal'c quickly drew back his hand, when the affect it had was to make Daniel Jackson stir, and open his eyes. 

"Teal'c?" his voice was weak and hoarse.

"It is I, Daniel Jackson. I did not intend to wake you."

Daniel shifted, moaning softly as he rolled to his back and wiped a hand over his face. He cleared his throat. "It's okay." Stretching his feet out, he was surprised when he came into contact with a hard lump at the foot of the bed. "What's that?"

"That is Captain Carter."

"Oh." Daniel thought for a moment, assimilating the information into his drug-fogged mind. "Okay." He decided to not pursue the matter.

"Can I get you anything, Daniel Jackson?"

"Can I have some water?"

"I will get some for you." Teal'c looked around, and seeing no water glass or pitcher, he turned and went to the bathroom to continue his search. Finding a glass on the sink, he filled it and returned to Daniel's bedside. Daniel lay still, perhaps he had fallen back to sleep. "I brought water."

Daniel's eyes opened a slit and he reached for the glass. Teal'c reached behind him and supported his shoulders as he drank. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"You are welcome."

Daniel slumped back into the pillows. "What time is it?"

"It is approximately three a.m."

"Really? Wow, I guess Janet really zapped me."

"How does your head feel?"

"It's still there." Daniel's voice was softer, and he had closed his eyes again.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He did not understand, but decided against pursuing a clarification. Daniel Jackson was ill and was not responsible for his actions. After a few moments Teal'c was sure Daniel had returned to sleep. As he started to move away, Daniel reached out and laid a hand on his arm, curling his fingers around Teal'c's wrist. Teal'c carefully sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"Teal'c, don't leave yet."

"I will stay here, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded, then was quiet again. After a few minutes, he asked, "Where's Jack?"

"Colonel O'Neill is here also, along with Captain Carter."

"Where?"

"He sits near the door to this room. He is also sleeping." After a moment, he added, "as you should be, Daniel." 

Daniel had relaxed, almost asleep, but he grinned. "You almost never call me just 'Daniel'."

Teal'c did not answer, knowing instinctively to remain quiet. All Daniel needed was his presence, not more conversation. After a few minutes, Daniel's hand relaxed its grip on his arm and the creases between his brows evened out. 

Teal'c stood up and placed the glass on the bedside table. He then sat on the floor with his back against the side of the bed. Here he would remain, until morning.

***

"Colonel." General Hammond sat opposite Jack O'Neill at the small round table. Getting no response from his first two summonses, he shook the table. 'Third time's a charm.' Jack's eyes popped open and his feet came off the table and hit the floor with a thud.

"Uh, sir! Sorry, sir," Jack said as he sat up and rubbed a hand through his hair, "Guess I dozed off."

"That was last night, Colonel. It's 0745," the general said with a grin.

Jack's only comment was a mostly silent, "Wow" as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Hearing the commotion, Teal'c opened his eyes and leapt to his feet. Looking down at Daniel, he assured himself that all was well, then started over to where the general and Colonel O'Neill stood.

"Good morning, Teal'c," the general said with a smile. "You been here all night too?"

"Since only 0300, general."

Jack looked at Teal'c questioningly, then decided to just accept it.

The general strolled over to the bed to have a look at Daniel. 

During the night, Daniel had pushed most of the covers to the foot of the bed and he lay sprawled on his back, with just a sheet covering him.

"Doctor Jackson appears to be resting comfortably."

Jack had followed him and was standing behind, looking over his shoulder. "Yessir, it was kind of a rough night though." Jack noted that Sam had disappeared. 'Must have gotten up early.'

"I see." The general continued to watch Daniel for a moment, then turned to Colonel O'Neill, steering him back towards the door. "I didn't want to disturb you last night, but I heard back from Colonel Mayborne."

"Yes, sir, and...?"

"The boxes containing Doctor Jackson's belongings are in," the general sighed, "Cuba."

"What?!" Jack quickly looked over at Daniel, then lowered his voice. "What are they doing in Cuba?"

General Hammond took Jack's elbow and led him out into the hallway. Teal'c followed silently. "Actually, it's probably left Cuba by now. I'm guessing it's somewhere over the Atlantic." 

Jack's hand flew to his head, then rubbed the back of his neck. "The Atlantic..."

The general continued, "The plane was diverted to Guantanamo Bay to extract a State Department employee, then it had to...," the general shook his head. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I've got Davis at the Pentagon tracking it. It's clear that whoever the State Department official is that has his fingers in this thing, has no idea what else is on board that plane."

Jack held his head, his own headache starting just behind his eyes. "Oh, sir," he said as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

"It's not hopeless, Jack. I have experience with these government types. There's one thing the government is good at; leaving a trail. We'll find it."

Jack was somewhat, though not entirely, reassured. 

"Hadn't you better get your crew together to get that apartment in shape?"

"Oh! Yessir." He turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c, can you stay here with Daniel? I need to go supervise and get things started."

"I will remain, O'Neill."

"Thank you. With your permission, sir..."

"Yes, go, Jack. Good luck."

Jack took off at a brisk trot to his locker and to shower and change. 

***

The general turned and headed to his own office, and Teal'c returned to Daniel's room.

Daniel was stirring around uncomfortably. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked around. "Teal'c?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson. Can I do something for you?"

"No, that's okay, I can manage." Daniel was already attempting to sit up. "I'm just going to make a pit stop."

"How is a pit stop made, Daniel Jackson?"

"Nevermind, Teal'c." Daniel sat on the side of the bed for a moment, summoning the strength to rise. After a moment he looked at Teal'c. "Okay, help me up here will ya, Teal'c?"

Teal'c reached down a large hand, wrapped it around Daniel's arm, and drew his other arm around Daniel's back. Together they managed the half-dozen steps it took for Daniel to reach the bathroom. Reaching the door, Daniel raised a hand. "It's okay, Teal'c, I can make it from here."

"I will wait here."

Daniel looked up at his friend. "Thank you." Then softly closed the door. 

"Hello, Teal'c." Doctor Fraiser had entered the room quietly. Teal'c turned and acknowledged her. "Where's Daniel?"

"He is making a pit stop."

Doctor Fraiser gave a half-nod. "Ah." Then turned to pull the portable EEG machine through the door. "I'll wait. Did you stay here all night, Teal'c?"

"I did."

"How did he do?"

"He awoke only once after I arrived. After that he slept very well until a moment ago."

Daniel emerged from the bathroom and made a beeline back for the bed. Reaching the safety of the covers, he squeezed his eyes closed and lay still, breathing rapidly. 

Janet stood and approached the bed. "Hi, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

Daniel squinted his eyes open then closed them quickly. "Headache," was all he managed.

"Still? Is it any better?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay, I'd like to check another EEG. Then I'm going to give you an injection of Imitrex. It's a migraine medicine. It's pretty harsh stuff, but it works well on this kind of headache." 

She began setting up the machine, attaching the leads and switching the machine on. After allowing it to run in silence for a few minutes, she switched it off. "Okay, Daniel, all done. I'm going to go back to the infirmary to get the medicine, I'll be right back."

He nodded his head imperceptibly and buried it beneath a pillow. 

Teal'c sat on the edge of the bed to wait. 

***

Jack surveyed his volunteers. He had already had to swallow several lumps as they had begun to arrive; one after the other, eager to help out. Jacobs himself arrived in a jeep with three other men. All tolled, they had twelve men. Jacobs told Jack that he had made several men stay behind at the base unless called. "I was afraid we'd all be bumping butts in here with so many." Jacobs huge smile was infectious.

Jack stood on a step ladder to address his men. "Okay troops, here's the drill. This apartment needs to be cleaned and painted today. The furniture is going to be delivered at 1500. You all know we're doing this for Daniel Jackson and that we're in a time-crunch. Let's get to it!" 

The twelve volunteers scurried around the empty apartment, each with his own mission. The general had generously supplied carpet cleaners, cleaning supplies, and painting equipment and supplies from the base stores. The process would be carried out with military precision. 

Jack was still watching in amazement, eyes glistening, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't wait for me."

Jack turned abruptly to find Carter standing behind him dressed in a t-shirt, blue jean overalls and her hair covered with a bandana tied behind her head.

"I couldn't find you."

Sam smiled and stepped into the room. "Actually, I went home. Needed to get changed."

Jack smiled, surveying her attire with approval. "Well, since you're here, I want to put you in charge of colors."

"Colors, sir?"

"Yeah, we have about five different colors of paint. A lot of some, not much of others. Will you go through them and decide which rooms get painted what? I'm lousy at that stuff."

"Okay, I can do that." She nodded smartly and began weighing her options with the array of paints displayed on the floor before her.

Jack picked up a knife and began stripping a particularly garish wallpaper from one wall of the living room, muttering, "Who the hell lived here before? Circus clowns?"

***

Janet sat beside Daniel's bed watching him toss and turn. She had given him an Imitrex injection and was monitoring him for changes. Since Imitrex could be hard on the heart and blood pressure, she had an automatic blood pressure cuff around his arm, set to cycle once every ten minutes. Daniel was restless and sweating. He wanted desperately to sleep, but was too uncomfortable. The shot itself had stung as if Janet were injecting acid, and the side effects were none too pleasant either.

"How are you feeling now, Daniel?"

"My head's pounding and my neck feels, I dunno, tight."

"That's not unusual. This drug has those kinds of side effects, but it only lasts for a little while. Some people report that the headache actually gets worse for a little while, then it goes away altogether. Just try to relax and breath deeply."

Daniel's eyes were squeezed shut, one hand massaging his forehead. Janet noted that his respirations were rapid and shallow. Still, nothing to be concerned about yet. 

She had sent Teal'c out to go eat and shower. It took some persuasion, but she finally convinced him that Daniel would not be left alone. He finally assented, but declared that he would return within the hour.

Janet went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth with cool water. Bringing it back to the bed, she moved Daniel's hand and pressed the washcloth over his eyes. He took it and wiped his entire face and neck, then pressed it again to his eyes, holding it with one hand.

Knowing that conversation was annoying for anyone with a migraine, she kept silent vigil. She could have assigned one of her nurses for this detail, but it would not have occurred to her. 

She cared for everyone at the SGC, over two hundred military and non-military personnel. She and her staff treated everything from hang nails, to the unspeakable carnage of battle. With all that she had seen, all the bodies she had mended, she had always reserved a special spot in her heart for Daniel Jackson.

What woman could resist that face and, especially, those blue eyes? She was a doctor, but she was also a woman. But it was much more than just that. Daniel had a sweetness of spirit that won over everyone he encountered, even in the most stressful circumstances. She had seen him injured, sick as a dog, mentally unstable to the point of violence, and emotionally devastated. He had seen people he loved hurt, killed, and taken from him inexplicably. 

Through everything, his unwavering courage and gentle nature had endeared him to the entire medical staff. 

As much as Daniel had been through personally, it had not soured his sweet disposition. He cared deeply for his teammates and could be as much, or more, of a mother-hen as Jack O'Neill ever was.

Not that Daniel couldn't be difficult. She smiled. He could be a stubborn, annoyingly uncooperative patient too. His penchant for caffeine, all-nighters and skipping meals was legendary. Usually in those instances, she would just sic Colonel O'Neill on him. 

A moan from Daniel shook Janet out of her musings. He turned on his side facing her, both hands holding his head, the wash cloth abandoned.

She reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder. "How's it going, Daniel?"

"We're not there yet," he said simply.

Janet smiled sadly and waited.

***

Jack was on his cell phone amidst the clutter and chatter of the volunteer onslaught. He had been placed on terminal hold by the phone company, the electric company, the gas company, and was now listening to "Fly Me to the Moon" on hold with the cable company. Holding the phone with one hand, he painted with the other. 

Sam had done an admirable job with the colors. The large living room and dining room area was a muted beige with a gray-green accent in the entry-way. The bedroom was a slightly darker beige and there was only enough of the other colors to use in the closets and the bathroom. She had even found a small amount of purple enamel to paint the railing on the balcony. Overall, he was pleased with the effect.

Sam could see the colonel on the phone across the room. He had stopped painting and was now speaking to someone. She was impressed that he had taken it upon himself to get involved in the minutiae of this operation. He could have left it to the group of men he had assembled, and gone back to the base. But he stayed and pitched in. His paint spattered t-shirt, jeans, and hair were evidence of his hard work.

Sam watched as he pushed a button on the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket, only to have it ring as soon as he resumed painting. 

"O'Neill," Jack said into the phone. Sam could hear one side of the conversation, but knew who he was talking to. Jack unconsciously straightened. "Yes, sir." He paused and listened. His face wrinkling in a painful grimace, his hand rubbing his hair vigorously. A sure sign of bad news. "Iceland. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Jack looked at the phone as if it were the source of all of his frustrations. Sam suppressed a shout as he very deliberately and carefully dropped the phone into an open bucket of paint, and resumed painting...violently.

***

Daniel had finally slipped into an exhausted sleep. He had not said as much, but Janet knew the headache was gone. What was left was exhaustion and weakness. This kind of violent headache was a drain on all of the resources of the body, now it just needed to recoup. Barring any unforeseen events, he would be fine in a day or so with lots of rest. 

As Janet was straightening the sheet and blankets that covered Daniel, Teal'c entered quietly and stood by the bed, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"He's going to be fine, Teal'c. The medicine worked. Now he just needs to rest."

"Thank you, Doctor Fraiser. I will stay."

"That's not necessary..." Janet noted the implacable scowl on Teal'c's face, "but of course, if you want to..." Janet smiled at Daniel, then moved toward the door. "Call me in the infirmary if you need anything. Try to get him to eat something when he wakes up."

"I will." Teal'c sat down, ramrod straight, in the chair that he dragged to the bedside. Daniel's guardian angel had taken up residence for the duration. Janet was smiling as she closed the door behind her.

***

Sam had wanted to ask the colonel to borrow his phone to check on Daniel, but that was out of the question now. She put down her brush and carefully picked her way over the trays and buckets, to her jacket that was laying on a ladder across the room. From the pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the direct line to Janet's office.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Janet, it's Sam. I was calling to see how Daniel is."

"You're lucky you got me, I just walked in. He's better. The migraine is gone and he's just sleeping now. Teal'c is with him."

Sam broke into a wide smile. "That's great news. Thanks, Janet."

"How long will you be there?"

Sam looked around the room. There was still so much to do. "I don't know, probably all day. I think I'll leave in a couple of hours though. I'm going to go home and shower, then come back there and relieve Teal'c. He should get in on some of this," she said with a smile.

"How's Colonel O'Neill doing?"

Sam glanced over at O'Neill, slamming paint onto the unsuspecting wall with an innocent roller. "Well, uh, I think he needs a break too. I'll try to get him to leave when I do."

"Good luck," Janet said, a smile in her voice.

As soon as she hung up, Sam felt rather than saw Colonel O'Neill standing behind her. She turned. 

"How's Daniel?"

"Janet says he's better. Headache's gone, just sleeping now."

Jack's scowl softened. "That's great."

"Sir, I'd like to go relieve Teal'c in a couple of hours and send him here. He can help with the furniture when it arrives."

"Good idea."

"I think you should go too, sir."

Jack looked around and then examined the brush in his hand. "Nyah. I'll stay and see this through. You go stay with Daniel though. Make sure he stays out of trouble." With a smile, he turned and went back to the wall he had been assaulting. 

Sam sighed and resumed her work on the trim.

***

All showered and dressed, Sam stopped by the general's office before going to Daniel's room. She wanted to find out first-hand the status of Daniel's boxes. She knocked and entered. The general was on the phone, but motioned for her to come in and sit down. 

Sam examined the wall decorations, the books on the shelves, whatever she could to avoid looking like she was listening in. She was listening in though and she knew the general was speaking to someone very important.

"Yes, sir. That will be much appreciated." The general paused for a moment to listen to the person on the other end. He was nodding his head and smiling.

"That's very true, sir, and I'm sure he will...thank you, Mister President...goodbye."

Sam sat forward on the edge of her chair, eyes wide. "Mister President?"

The general replaced the phone hand-set on its cradle gently and smiled up at her. "That's right. I decided this has gone far enough so I went right to the top." Hammond sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers, grinning smugly. "Fortunately, he owes us one. The last time we spoke, he said to call if there was anything he could do." With a big smile, he added, "He's a big fan of yours."

"Me, sir?"

"Well, not you personally. All of SG1. He gets your reports, you know."

"No, sir. I-I didn't."

"He particularly commented on Doctor Jackson's work once in a meeting I attended. He hasn't forgotten that."

"Wow. It pays to have fans in high places."

"Yes. Well, now we have to wait and see if he comes through for us. The last report I got from Davis was that the plane was heading towards Zaire."

Sam silently mouthed, 'Zaire?' "Uh, sir. Are we completely sure that the boxes are still on the plane?"

"Davis says he has spoken personally with the State Department. They assure him that no cargo has been off-loaded. The plane was commandeered for State Department business."

"Well, that's a relief."

"How is Doctor Jackson?"

Sam sat up straighter. "Doctor Fraiser says he's doing better now. I'm on my way now to relieve Teal'c."

The general stood up from behind his desk. "Good. I'll go with you."

Sam rose. "Uh, yes, sir."

Just as they were leaving the office, the intercom beeped. The general stepped back in to answer it.

"Hammond."

"Communications, sir. I have Colonel O'Neill on the phone."

The general sighed, then smiled. "Just tell him 'Zaire', son."

"Uh, yes, sir." 

Hammond held the door open for Sam, grinning. "I'll wait and tell him when we find out for sure."

Sam dipped her chin and smiled broadly. "Yes, sir."

***

As Carter and the general approached the door to C-124, they could hear shouts from inside. Sam shot a glance at the general and they both ran for the door. Inside, Sam stopped, staring. Daniel was obviously in the grips of a nightmare. Teal'c sat on the bed, back against the headboard, with Daniel propped against his chest. Teal'c held both of Daniel's wrists in his hands, pressed against Daniel's chest. Daniel's head thrashed from side to side, he struggled against Teal'c, but Teal'c held firm.

Daniel's face was wet with tears, his eyes were closed. "No no no no no, please don't." Daniel's struggles, and his voice, were rapidly weakening. 

Sam rushed to the bed and sat on the side. Grasping Daniel's face, she forced him to stop thrashing. "Daniel, wake up!"

At the sound of her voice, Daniel relaxed and watery blue eyes searched her face. "Sam?"

"Yes, Daniel, you were dreaming. It's okay, we're here with you."

Daniel's eyes closed. He was too weak and exhausted to keep them open. "No, not a dream. A memory." All of the energy that was left, drained out in an instant. Daniel slumped against Teal'c, his head resting heavily on Teal'c's chest. Teal'c released his arms and they dropped to his lap.

Sam's eyes met Teal'c's. "What happened?"

"He was restless. He became more violent so I sat on the bed to hold him, to keep him from hurting himself. He was dreaming about Sha're, I believe." Teal'c's eyes were filled with pain. His gaze dropped from Sam's to the man in his arms. Sam reached a hand to Teal'c's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Remembering that General Hammond was in the room, Sam stood and turned to him. He looked shaken. "He'll be all right, sir. This happened once before."

"Should I call Doctor Fraiser?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, sir. The memory enhancer that Nem used on Daniel has pushed a lot of old memories to the surface. He dreamed earlier about his parent's deaths. I think the effects will wear off like they did with the rest of us. Daniel was just exposed a lot longer and he's so weak right now, he has no defenses."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'll stay with him, sir. He'll be okay." Sam heard herself sounding more confident than she felt.

The general's eyes were glistening and red. He looked down, nodded his head and turned to leave. He hesitated at the door and turned back to Sam. "Please call me if there's anything I can do."

"Thank you, sir."

Sam moved back to the bed and sat on the edge. Daniel had completely relaxed and was breathing deeply and slowly. Sam looked up at Teal'c. "Do you want to move, Teal'c?"

Teal'c seemed to come out of a haze. He looked somewhat surprised at Sam. "Yes, thank you, Captain Carter."

Teal'c raised up and supported Daniel's head and shoulders as they eased him down onto his side. Teal'c slid out from under him and stood beside the bed. Sam pulled the sheet and blanket over Daniel and smoothed the hair back from his face. 

"He seems okay now. I'll stay, Teal'c. Why don't you go help the colonel at Daniel's new apartment? The furniture should be there any time now." 

"I will do as you say, Captain Carter. You will be all right?"

"I'll be fine."

Teal'c regarded Daniel for a moment, then bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Teal'c."

Teal'c stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "For what do you thank me, Captain?"

"Just for being here. For helping Daniel."

"I would wish to be no where else, Captain." Teal'c opened the door and left quietly.

***

Jack did not bother to shower and change first. As soon as he arrived on base he headed for Daniel's room. He had sent Teal'c back hours ago and stayed himself to finish up the details in the apartment. He needed to work out his frustration somehow. What the goddamn hell was going on anyway? Was there some kind of cosmic conspiracy? Why couldn't just one thing, one damn thing, go right? Who decreed that Daniel Jackson was the universal whipping boy? Why was it that they all seemed to take two steps forward and three steps back? God, he was tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this tired. 

The apartment was ready, the walls, the floors, the furniture. Now all they needed were those damn boxes. Daniel's possessions, his treasures amassed over years of expeditions and searching; his journals, where Daniel spilled his considerable brains out onto the page on a daily basis in his own handwriting. He could have used a computer, but Daniel preferred to write in long hand, take rubbings, draw diagrams and pictures. His journal went on every mission- both here and off-world. No laptops. Jack was going to have to speak to Daniel when this was all over about storing those journals on base. He sent up a silent prayer that somewhere, someone would bestow one iota of kindness on them and return those godforsaken boxes.

Jack leaned his head on the closed door of C-124 with his eyes closed for a moment, then entered silently. He was met with the image of General Hammond dozing in the chair, his chair. Sam was stretched out on the bed, and Teal'c was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. 'Boy, this place is getting popular'.

The only person missing was Daniel. Then Jack heard the sound of running water. The shower! He stepped to the bathroom door and listened. Not hearing anything but the water, he opened the door a crack. Steam billowed out. Jack stuck his head in. 

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." Jack quietly closed the door. He wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking behind him, he saw Carter laying on her side on top of the covers, facing the wall. He quietly got up, and stepping around Teal'c, he pulled an extra blanket over her, then returned to his previous spot.

After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time for a shower, Daniel emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his hair with one towel, another wrapped around his waist.

Jack jerked his head up, lifting his chin in greeting, "Howya doin'?"

"Better." Daniel stood in the middle of the floor and surveyed his surroundings. He could easily see Teal'c and Sam, but the general was a blurr. "Who's that?"

"General Hammond."

"Oh." Daniel continued toward the bed and sat down next to Jack. After a moment he said, "I'm hungry."

"I'll bet you are," Jack replied.

"Can we go to the commissary?"

"Daniel, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"Oh." Daniel scratched his head. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Well, they'll have cold stuff, and maybe some coffee." 

They both got up from the bed, Daniel began making his way toward the door.

"Uh, Daniel."

Daniel stopped. "Yeah?"

"You're not wearing any clothes."

"Oh." Daniel turned around, came back and sat on the bed again.

Jack looked at him for a moment. Daniel was looking much better, not in pain anymore, but he also wasn't firing on all cylinders yet either. 

Jack moved over toward the bureau and quietly opened several drawers. Finally, finding what he was looking for, he held them up. "Here. Overalls. They always keep those one-size-fits-all things in here." He tossed them over to Daniel. "You'll just have to go commando for now 'til we can get your stuff."

Daniel didn't catch the overalls. They landed at his feet. He stared at them for a moment, then began to reach down for them. Jack beat him to it. "Am I gonna have to help you get dressed too?" he whispered with an exaggerated sigh. He stooped down in front of Daniel and helped him get his bare feet into the legs of the overall. Jack could tell Daniel was in la-la land somewhere, but he decided, better there than nowhere at all.

Standing up, Jack helped Daniel pull the overalls up, then pulled the towel out and held it while Daniel stuck his arms in the holes. Then Jack stepped back. "I'm gonna let you zip it up. Wouldn't wanna catch anything in the zipper." He smiled. Daniel seemed to get the joke. At least he grinned and fumbled for the zipper.

Once dressed, Daniel unsteadily headed for the door again. Jack reached it first and opened it for him. Daniel didn't slow down, just walked straight out into the hall. Jack briefly wondered what Daniel would have done if he hadn't opened the door first. 

Jack stayed close as Daniel made his way unsteadily down the corridor. The commissary was just around the corner, but Daniel didn't make the turn. Jack reached out and grabbed his elbow and steered him in the right direction. Daniel changed course without comment, his bare feet slapping the floor.

The commissary was deserted. There were cold sandwiches under glass and hot coffee in the big steel coffee maker. The staff always kept some food ready for the night shift although the commissary wasn't manned at this time of night. Jack parked Daniel in an orange plastic chair and went to fetch food.

Coming back to the table with coffee, a sandwich and potato chips, he sat opposite Daniel. Daniel was sitting upright in the chair, his eyes closed, swaying slightly.

"Daniel?"

Daniel opened his eyes, finding Jack immediately. "Huh?"

"Here's some food." He gestured at the table.

Daniel looked at it and reached for the coffee. "Thanks, Jack." 

Jack watched in amazement as Daniel ate three sandwiches, four bags of potato chips one coffee and three little cartons of milk. Jack had taken the coffee away after the first cup and switched him to milk. The fact that Daniel didn't protest was testament to his state of his mind.

"How're ya feeling, Daniel?"

Daniel regarded Jack for a long minute. "Not bad. Just a little...murky."

"You've been pretty sick, but you're looking a lot better. Head still hurt?"

"No, just feels kinda, I dunno...light."

"You're okay. You just need to get some more rest. Eating was good. That'll help."

"What's that all over your clothes?"

Jack looked down at his t-shirt. He had about five different colors of paint on it. "Uh, it's paint." No sense in lying.

"Oh." Daniel let the matter drop. Okay, this is too weird. This is so not Daniel.

They sat in silence for a long time. Daniel didn't seem inclined to want to go anywhere, so Jack just sat with him.

Jack was about to doze off when Daniel pushed back his chair and stood up. Bolting to his feet, Jack came around the table and put a hand on Daniel's arm. "Where're you goin'?"

Daniel looked at him and at the hand on his arm. "I dunno. Just for a walk."

"You sure you feel up to it? Wouldn't you like to go back to bed?" Jack asked hopefully. He was dead on his feet, but couldn't leave Daniel wandering the corridors by himself.

"Just wanna walk some." Daniel started toward the door, still slightly unsteady. Jack hurriedly cleared the trash from the table and followed. 

Thankfully, Daniel's energy was sapped quickly. After ten minutes of aimless wandering, he stopped in the middle of a corridor and closed his eyes. Jack laid a hand on his back to steady him. 

"Ready to go back to bed now?"

Daniel wordlessly nodded his head. Jack took him by the elbow and guided him back in the direction of his room.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is General Hammond in my room?"

Jack smiled to himself. He didn't have an answer for that one, so he kept silent. Daniel didn't seem to notice.

Arriving back at Hotel-Daniel, Jack steered Daniel to the bed, pulled back the covers and waited for Daniel to climb in. Daniel hesitated.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Is that Sam?" Daniel was looking at the lump on the other side of the bed.

"Yup. C'mon, Daniel, get in. She won't mind." 

Daniel obediently got in and Jack pulled the covers up to his chest. Daniel gripped the covers with both hands and stared at Jack. 

Jack was surprised, and not a little fearful, of Daniel's apparent child-like behavior- he was too...pliable. He hoped to heaven it was just the after-effects of the drugs and the exhaustion. He wasn't himself, but Jack refused to believe it could be a permanent side-effect of that damned memory sucker. 

Jack was contemplating asking Daniel to tell him about the influence of the Greeks on Etruscan pottery, when he noticed Daniel's eyes drifting shut.

Jack watched for a few moments, then began looking around the room for a place to sit, or lie down, or something. 

"Jack." Daniel's voice was less than a whisper.

Jack bent over, then sank down to his knees next to Daniel. "Yeah?"

Daniel's eyes were all the way closed now. "Are you going to leave?"

Jack scanned the room. "Well, there's no place to..." Jack's gaze returned to Daniel's face. His eyes were wide open, looking at him. "No, Daniel. I'll be right here."

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's arm, then sank down to the floor and laid his head on the bed, never releasing his grip on Daniel's arm. 

"Good night, Jack."

"Good morning, Daniel."

***

Janet Fraiser wanted to check in on Daniel before her shift started. It was 0700 and the SGC was just beginning to hum to life. Arriving at Daniel's room, Janet let herself in quietly without knocking. The sight that greeted her made her day. 

As she quietly made her way around the room, she encountered one sleeping body after another. She counted five in all. She was tempted to go back to her office and write a memo: To All Department Heads: If personnel have failed to show up for work, be sure to check Daniel Jackson's room before listing as AWOL.

Teal'c was sitting on the floor, apparently asleep, or whatever it is that Jaffa do. Sam looked very comfortable on the bed, as did Daniel. He was on his back, one hand curled palm up on the pillow, the other on the bed beside him being held down by Colonel O'Neill. 

The colonel looked decidedly uncomfortable. He was sleeping sitting up, on the floor with his head, one shoulder and arm, on the bed. 

Turning back to General Hammond, sitting slumped in a chair, snoring softly, she decided that before waking anyone else, she would give the general the option of preserving his dignity. She stood next to him and shook his shoulder gently. He sputtered and then awoke abruptly.

"Good morning, General."

Hammond looked up at her, then wiped a hand across his eyes. "Good morning, Doctor. What time is it?"

"It's 0700, sir."

He stood up and stretched his back. "Oh, better be getting back to my office," he said hurriedly. He took a few step toward the bed to check on Daniel. Seeing all of SG1, he smiled. He also noticed that Daniel was wearing coveralls.

He looked down at the diminutive Doctor and smiled. "I think he's going to be okay. What do you think, Doctor?"

"Well, sir. If this group of people has anything to say about, he'll be perfect." 

They both smiled and the general turned to leave.

Teal'c and Sam were next. Janet stepped past Teal'c and reached down to touch his shoulder as she passed. "Teal'c, wake up." She then moved to Sam and shook her shoulder as well. "Sam."

Sam's eyes flew open and she raised up suddenly. "What?"

"It's just me. Time to get up," Janet whispered. Teal'c was already standing up behind her.

"Oh, hi, Janet. What time is it?" Sam said foggily.

"It's about seven."

Sam swung her feet off the bed and sat for a minute, rubbing her face and hair, clearing away the cobwebs. She then looked behind her at Daniel. He was sleeping deeply. 'Did he have on those clothes last night?,' she thought. She reached over and laid a hand on his forehead. No response, no fever. This is good.

"How was he last night?" Janet asked.

Sam's attention was drawn away from Daniel. "Oh. He had another real bad nightmare. I was really concerned. He called it a 'memory'."

"He became violently agitated, Doctor," Teal'c added.

Janet's face registered her concern. "I was afraid of that. The side-effects of that machine are magnified ten-fold in him because of the prolonged exposure. I'm hoping this will die down soon."

"I'm sure it will, Janet."

"Okay, well why don't you two go get some breakfast?"

Sam and Teal'c nodded in unison and lumbered slowly toward the door. 

Janet turned to Jack. Moving in close to him, she sat on the side of the bed and lifted his hand from Daniel's arm. Then she shook his shoulder. "Colonel, wake up."

Jack mumbled something unintelligible, but did not wake. Janet shook him harder. "Come on, Colonel, time to get up off the floor."

Jack's eyes flew open and he looked around, first at Daniel, then finally seeing Janet's knees, he slowly lifted his gaze to her face. She was still holding his arm, smiling. "Good morning, Colonel."

Jack retrieved his arm and struggled to get up. "What's good about it?" he said grumpily.

Janet surveyed his disheveled, and frankly, rank body. "I see your point." 

Jack had managed to get to his feet and was bending over Daniel, hand cupping the top of his head, looking closely at him. "Is he okay?"

"I haven't examined him yet. I've been too busy clearing the room. But, yes, I think he's okay."

Jack moved around to the other side of the bed and sat, head in hands. "He woke up hungry last night. I took him to the commissary and he ate...a lot."

"That's good."

"Well, he wasn't really...there, ya know?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was kind of fuzzy, disoriented." Jack covered his face with both hands, the exhaustion permeated him like a fog. "I dunno. He just wasn't all there."

Janet nodded. "I see."

Jacks hand rested on the bed. He looked at it and realized the spot he touched was warm. "Ah, this is nice. Still warm." Without another word he leaned over and swung his feet on the bed, taking over the spot that Sam had just vacated. "This is nice," he repeated as he drifted off to sleep again. 

"Looks like I missed one." Janet smiled and looked closer at Daniel. She reached a hand to his head, checked his pulse and lifted an eyelid. Daniel irritably swiped at her hand and turned away from her, onto his side. Deciding that was a good sign, and that there was nothing else she could do without waking him, she stood up to leave. She'd check another EEG later today. 

As she headed toward the door, she had an idea and turned back. Looking in the bedside table, she found paper and pencil. She scrawled a note and then returned to the door. As she quietly closed the door behind her, she stuck the homemade sign on the door. DO NOT DISTURB. She then headed off to the infirmary. 

***

Jack's first impression upon waking was stickiness. He felt dirty and sticky. His second impression was that of being alone. He lifted his head and looked around. The room was empty as far as he could see. Suddenly remembering just where he was, he quickly turned over and reached blindly for the other side of the bed. Nothing. Daniel was gone. Shit!

He quickly got to his feet and lurched for the bathroom. Also empty. Damn! Daniel was in no condition to be wandering around by himself.

Reaching for the phone, he dialed the extension for the infirmary. After going through two techs and a nurse, he finally got Janet on the phone. "Doc, it's Jack. Have you seen Daniel?"

"He's not with you?"

"No, I just woke up." 

"I haven't seen him. Last I saw him was there with you this morning."

Jack sighed. "Okay. Uh, Doc?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon, colonel."

"Geez." Jack rubbed his aching neck, the result of sleeping without a pillow. "Okay, thanks, Doc."

"I'm sure he's fine, Colonel, he's probably with Sam or Teal'c."

"Okay, thanks." Jack hung up and immediately dialed the check point at the entrance to the facility.

"Sergeant Gross."

"Sergeant, this is Colonel O'Neill. Has Dr. Jackson left the base today?"

Jack could hear the shuffling of papers. 

"Uh, no, sir. He has not signed out."

"Okay, well don't let him. If he shows up there, hold him and call me."

"Yes, sir."

Jack hung up and sat down trying to decide what to do next. After contemplating the situation, he decided that Daniel probably was with Sam or Teal'c. Either way, his search could be delayed until after he got a shower and some fresh clothes. After all, Daniel could have been gone for hours. Ten more minutes wouldn't make any difference.

***

Jack made his way through the halls of the SGC, head down, eyes on the floor. Everyone he passed it seemed, knew him and wanted to say hi. He grumbled, mumbled and brushed his way past everyone. He knew he looked bad and smelled worse. No wonder Daniel got up and left this morning.

After a hot shower and new clothes, Jack felt like a new man. He wanted to talk to the general about the missing boxes, but first he had to find Daniel. Sure, Daniel was a grown man, he could take care of himself. Generally. But last night worried him. Was it just tiredness? drugs? a combination? Or was it brain damage from that memory machine? No one else had suffered permanent effects, so why should Daniel have? Because that damn fish kept him for three days! That's why!

Jack quickened his pace. First heading toward Sam's lab. He might as well start with the easy places, then go from there. Sam's door was open and the lights were on. He didn't knock. Sam was sitting at the island counter in the middle of the room with a, scientific looking...thing in front of her.

"Hi, Carter."

Sam turned around, startled. "Colonel! Hi."

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"No. Not since this morning anyway. I thought he was with you."

"No. Okay." He was already backing toward the door. "I'm just gonna keep looking. See ya."

Carter hopped off the stool she was on and brushed her hands off on her pants. "I'll come with you. I'm sure there's no reason to be concerned though."

Jack had already checked the locker room, so they went to all of the other common areas. The commissary, the gateroom, the control room, the gym. Still nothing. They were standing in the gymnasium scratching their heads. 

"Maybe we should check with Teal'c," Sam said doubtfully.

"Might as well." Jack didn't wait. He strode purposefully to the residential quarters. Sam could see the worry etched on his face. For some reason, she was not worried. She knew that Daniel was okay. Didn't know how she knew, she just did.

Teal'c's door was closed. This was one place Jack never entered without knocking. He put an ear to the door, then knocked softly. He heard a shuffling behind the door and stepped back. After a moment, Teal'c opened the door. The room behind him was dark, candles burning.

"Teal'c, Daniel's missing. You seen him?"

Wordlessly, Teal'c stepped to one side allowing Jack and Sam a view of his room. Daniel was on the floor within a circle of candles. Not in his customary crossed-legged seated position, but laying on his side, knees drawn up, hands wedged between his knees. There was a small pillow under his head that Jack suspected had been placed there by Teal'c. 

Jack let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding. "How long has he been here?"

"He came to my room approximately two hours ago. He seemed to have been wandering."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said that he had experienced another nightmare. It was again about Sha're. He did not wish to wake you but could not go back to sleep."

Jack stepped into the room, then turned back to Teal'c. "Teal'c, did he seem...alright...to you?"

"In what way, O'Neill?"

"I mean, just...did he seem like Daniel?"

"He did indeed. However, Daniel Jackson has suffered much. We talked for a long while until he became exhausted. The memory device that was used on him has resulted in a number of memories resurfacing. He has been fearful that he was going insane. I assured him that the visions would fade, as they did with the three of us. He seemed to accept that."

Sam looked from Daniel, to Teal'c. "Good work, Teal'c. I'm sure you're right."

"Excuse me, sir." Sergeant Siler had come up behind Sam silently. She jumped, and turned around. Siler was addressing Colonel O'Neill, his eyes wandering to the inside of Teal'c's room and resting on the still form of Daniel on the floor. 

Sam marveled at this man's laconic acceptance of yet one more unusual sight here at the good 'ol SGC. Siler was one who would never dream of commenting on anything he happened to accidentally see.

"What is it, Siler?"

Siler's eyes fell on O'Neill. "Uh, sir, General Hammond is looking for you. He's in his office, sir."

"Thank you, sergeant. I'll be right there."

Siler glanced once again at Daniel, then turned to leave.

"Teal'c, will you...?"

"I will stay, O'Neill."

Jack looked Teal'c in the eye then turned to leave. Once in the hall, he turned back to Teal'c. By all the laws of human nature, Teal'c should have been the last person Daniel turned to. But Daniel didn't play by the usual rules. His capacity for acceptance and forgiveness seemed endless. "I'm glad he came to you, Teal'c."

Teal'c said nothing. An indiscernible smile flitted across his face. He bowed his head in his customary show of acknowledgment and returned to the room. Sam closed the door quietly.

"I'd like to come with you, sir, if that's alright."

Jack could no longer hide his elation over the overwhelming feeling that everything was falling into place, the planets were in their proper alignment and all was right with the world. A smile broke his face. "You bet, Carter. Let's go."

***

As Jack and Sam were arriving at General Hammond's office, the general was leaving in a hurry. Without stopping he waved for them to follow.

Jack stopped, turned and watched the general disappear down the stairs. He double-stepped to catch up. "Where're we goin', General?"

"Up to the surface. Major Davis called and asked us to meet him up there." 

Jack cocked his head. "This has got to be a good thing," he wished fervently.

At the surface entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, Hammond, Jack and Sam were met by a flushed and breathless Major Davis.

"Where's the fire, Major?" General Hammond said.

Davis saluted the general and nodded to Jack and Sam. He then turned and gestured to a large black truck parked near the entrance. There was an official looking emblem on the door and two men inside. Davis handed the general an envelope. "With the compliments of the President, sir."

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets. Sam looked extremely puzzled.

The general stared at the envelope in his hand. It had the Seal of the President of the United States on it. Inside, the stationery was from the desk of the President:

George,

The State Department wishes me to extend their apologies in this matter, and I wish to send my personal regards to you and your team. Congratulations on the safe and miraculous return of so valuable a member of the Stargate program. Daniel Jackson's loss would have been an immeasurable one. Please use the truck and these men to assist, with my compliments.

Regards,

The signature was illegible, but familiar to General Hammond. He passed the note to O'Neill and stood staring at the truck with his mouth agape. Jack read the note out loud to Sam, who broke into a wide, tearful smile.

Jack turned to her. "Okay, Captain, we might as well get this stuff put back where it belongs." He turned to the general. "With your permission, sir?"

The general was smiling from ear to ear. "Permission granted, Colonel."

Major Davis spoke up as well, "I'd like to help, sir."

"Well, come on, Sparky. We got some interior decoratin' to do." 

The three of them walked toward the truck and climbed into the big double cab. General Hammond waved as they drove off, turned and walked back into the facility. 'It's going to be a good day,' he thought to himself.

***

"Uh, Jack, my apartment's on the third floor." Daniel half-smiled and reached for the elevator button. Jack put his hand over Daniel's and stopped him.

"Ack! Just wait."

Daniel looked at his friends. Teal'c and Sam stood impassively, hands clasped together.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Jack handed Daniel a key and gestured to the door directly ahead.

"What's this?" Daniel was flummoxed. He stared at the brand new, shiny key in his hand, then looked back up at Jack. Realization began slowly, then finally took hold and Daniel smiled. "You didn't..."

Daniel turned and unlocked the door to his new apartment. Inside was familiar, yet different. All of his stuff was there. It was all arranged differently, but all there. The place smelled of disinfectant and fresh paint. Daniel slowly walked in and took a turn around the room. Glancing back at his friends still standing at the door, he went into the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, finally he looked out the glass doors to the balcony.

"This is fantastic, guys. I-I don't know what to say." Daniel's eyes were glistening with tears, but his smile was plastered in place.

Sam stepped forward. "You don't have to say anything, Daniel. It was the least we could do." Her eyes, too, were filling with tears. She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to Daniel. Daniel's eyes fixed on hers for a moment, then he ripped into the package. 

Daniel's smile faded to a look of utter bewilderment. He read aloud from the framed letter, "George: The State Department wishes me to extend...I don't get it." He looked at his friends then continued reading silently. Realization set in. He didn't know, probably would never know the whole story, but it was obvious that something big had happened while he was idling away the hours in bed back at the SGC.

"Guys, this is...this is..." He was, for once, at a loss for words. He turned and looked around at his new surroundings, wiping tears from his face so Jack and the others wouldn't see. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Sam next to him. She pulled him into a hug and held on tight. 

"Welcome back, Daniel."

Daniel looked over her shoulder at Jack and Teal'c. "Thanks, guys," was all he could manage before he closed his eyes and squeezed Sam tighter.

Jack, with a smug look on his face, rocked back on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "Aw gee, Daniel, it was nothin'."

The end

It's my life.

It's better left to chance,

I could have missed the pain,

But I'd have had to miss, 

The dance."

\- Garth Brooks

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Another in my unintentional series of Daniel-has-a-headache series. Some day I'll learn to write something else :) Thanks again to my two beta's Steph and Pough for the numerous suggestions.

* * *

>   
> © July 12, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
